Hela's Nightmare
Hela Hyde: So, apparently Mz. Hyde is bummed she didn't have a chance to watch that go down. Maybe I should do it again...? *reaches for pistol* Catt Hatter:' Ah! *Starts cowering in reenactment.* P-please-! ' Hela Hyde Mz. Hyde, I'm only going to do this, like, a thousand times so you better hurry and get over here! *calls out as she loads the gun* Catt Hatter:' I-I-! *sobs in reenactment* I don't want-! ' Hela Hyde *sighs* Yeah... Because this is definitely how it all went down. *glances at Catt* Can I have your hatt now or what? Catt Hatter:' *shakily hands over the hat in reenactment* S-sorry' if m-my memory is a b-bit hazy, my b-brain got a h-hole blown in it! *sniffles in reenactment* Hela Hyde *puts the hatt on, crossing her arms and scowling* You're the worst ghost ever, Catt. I shouldn't even be bothering with all this. Catt Hatter:' *Snarls and grabs you by the throat* 'Would you rather have a vengeful spirit on your hands?! Hela Hyde *grimaces, rage flaring in her eyes as she struggled to pry off her hands* M-Maybe! *she coughed* At least y-you'd be interesting, then! *gasps* Catt Hatter:' '~Oh?~ You like "interesting" people do you?' *She pushed Hela to the ground, still grasping her throat in a' crushing grip.* Is this more interesting!?! IS IT!?! ''' Hela Hyde *She''' coughs and chokes, unable to breathe, much less respond. Black spots began to fill her vision and her desperate tugs on Catts hands had stilled, her irises beginning to darken as she slumped into unconsciousness.* Catt Hatter:' *Catt removes her hands from Hela's neck and seizes' her shirt instead. She slams her on the ground, again and again. Each time with a sickening smack as Hela's head hit the floor, punctuating her words.* IS. THIS. MORE. INTERESTING!?!!?!!! Hela Hyde *Hela gasped for air, crying out louder everytime she felt another jolt of pain in her head. She opened her strangely amber-brown eyes, dizzy and disoriented.* My head... Catt Hatter:' '''How does it feel? I bet it ''hurts doesn't it?' *Catt leered down at Hela.* ' Hela Hyde *Hela coughed and spat at her, glaring although she was clearly weakened.* Y-Yeah, sure, if y-you say so... Catt Hatter:' '''Care to meet a friend of mine Hela? I call him "right on target." Now here's my right, '*She said, drawing''' her arm back and making a fist.*'Can you guess the target?' Hela Hyde *She groaned, turning her head to the side and cringing in anticipation of the blow.* Surprisingly, yes... *Her voice was sarcastic.* Catt Hatter:' 'Doubt it!' *She laughed as she' slammed her fist into Hela's side. Hela heard the ribs crack sickeningly from the impact. Hela Hyde *Hela let out a strangled cry of pain, then another when her insides screamed in protest. Every breath sent another wave of agony through her and tears welled in her eyes.* C-Catt... W-Why...? Catt Hatter: *Catt leaned over to meet Hela's eyes, her own wide and glaring.*'Because,' *She growled as the bullet wound appeared, dripping blood and skull fragments onto Hela's face.* I'm dead! *Madness glowed behind her eyes as she rested her knee on the broken ribs.* Hela Hyde *Hela squeezed her eyes shut, flinching.* Please, mercy! *She cried as the pressure increase, her voice raising in volume and pitch.* Catt Hatter:' '''Did you show ''me mercy when I was begging for my life?' *Catt snapped, putting all her weight on her' knee.* Did you stop when you saw my terror?! Hela Hyde *Hela shrieked in pain and tried to reach into her pocket, grasping for her small pocket knife.* I d-didn't know... J-just stop, please... *She sobbed, opening her eyes as tears spilled onto her cheeks.* Catt Hatter:' '''Why should I stop?' *She snarled,' catching the hand mid search and snapping its wrist.* 'GIVE ME ONE' GOOD REASON I SHOULD SPARE YOU!!' ''' Hela Hyde *Another scream pierced the air and black spots danced in her vision, tears blurring her sight even more.* Helen... Save me... Please... *She whispered and cried softly, her body beginning feel distant. The pain was fading and her eyes widened as her heart pounded in her chest. I don't want to die. She thought despairingly as everything faded.* Catt Hatter:' '''Helen ain't around precious,' *She''' leaned in to Hela's ear, and twisting the fractured limb she whispered,* And I didn't wat to die either.' *Everything went dark.*' Hela woke up in a cold sweat from that nightmare for the 5th time that week. Once again Hela woke up from the nightmare and find herself shaking and tears on her pillow. She shakily stood up and grudgingly went across the hall to Elaina's room. Climbing into Elaina's bed Hela knew Elaina wouldn't mind since she hated sleeping alone. In the morning Hela woke up to find Elaina clinging to her. She was about to yell at her to get off but decides to wait a little while... Because it actually felt kinda nice... Discussion Obtained From Role-playing page for pg. 54! Category:Main Plot Category:Hela's Arc